


Hooked

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Junkfish AU, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Male Character, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Mako’s fishing trips were unique from others.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here’s an AU I’ve been wanting to visit for awhile. I think it’s really fun.
> 
> I refer to Junkrat as J in this fic, Jamie is nice and all but lately I’ve been gravitating towards different nicknames?? Also for some reason I’m not sold on a mermaid being named Jamison LOL
> 
> And as always, in terms of trans terminology if I say something ignorant/offensive DO let me know and I will fix it right away.
> 
> Hope you like!

The early morning commute to the docks was calm. There weren't many cars on the road, and the light rain skittered across the windshield. It was the ideal time for Mako to go fishing, and the rain was a bigger bonus. He didn't mind fishing in the rain as long as the rainfall wasn't heavy, and it also meant there wouldn't be as many people around.

Also meaning it was safer for _him_ to come out for a visit.

Mako pulled into the parking lot and parked his truck in the first available spot. Turning the key, he cut off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. Mako propped open the door and hopped out of his truck, then closed the door and stepped over to the backseat passenger door. He opened it carefully, noting the squeaking of the door hinges. He would have to get that looked at at some point. Back to the matter at hand, he pulled out his fishing rod and closed the door. His boat would have everything else that he needed, but he always took his trusty fishing rod home every time. With a button press, his truck was locked and he made his way to the dock.

Multiple boats of different shapes and sizes littered the edge of the land, but his was easy to make out. He always left it in the same spot after every fishing trip, so the path was familiar. Once he made it over to his boat, he pulled up the tarp and inspected the insides. Everything was still in place, from his bait and tackle bins to the crate where he kept his catches of the day. He was ready to head out into the water. There were no signs of That Guy just yet, but Mako knew they would bump into each other eventually. Mako plopped into his boat, revved up the motor and made his way across the large lake.

Staring ahead, Mako steered the boat to his favorite fishing spot. There was a bridge that crossed over the lake, and underneath was enough land for one or two people to sit underneath. Mako loved this fishing spot; nobody bothered him and there was always an abundance of fish for him to catch. Something about the sound of cars occasionally driving over the bridge added to the ambiance of the atmosphere.

That, and His voice echoing under the overpass.

Mako tied the boat to a small wooden pole that was sticking out of the wet dirt, and grabbed his case and fishing rod. He stood up and stepped out of his boat, onto the moist earth covered in pebbles and the occasional litter. Mako hated seeing the trash around the lake, so he reminded himself to start bringing trash bags with him the next time he sailed. He settled himself in a spot close to the water’s edge, and placed his tools on the ground. His boots squeaking against the rocks, he plopped himself down and stared at the water. He reached into the front pocket of his rubber overalls, and pulled out a container of sardines. Rolling the tin cover back, he pulled out one of the small salty fish and tossed it into the water. And then he waited.

Shortly after the sardine hit the water, Mako heard a soft bubbling sound. It was nearly inaudible at first, but after years of fishing Mako grew accustomed to picking up different sounds. He turned his head to the source of the sound, and saw that a patch in the water was collecting a multitude of bubbles. The trail of bubbles soon began to move, a straight line towards the area where Mako had thrown the sardine. Once it reached there, the bubbles became smaller until they stopped completely. After what felt like a whole minute, a shadow slowly grew in that very spot. It grew and grew, until something broke the surface of the water. It was a person’s head, but with parts like no other. What appeared to be a man with blond hair had large fins in place of his ears, the fins having small tears from previous fights and struggles from escaping human attacks. Bits of scales decorated his face, and when he opened his mouth to grin at Mako his teeth were long and sharp. Mako could make out parts of the sardine still stuck in the other’s teeth.

“Thanks fer tha snack, mate. Really hit tha spot.”

The monster-like man rose his head higher above the water, now showing off a neck and shoulders also covered in scales. He moved closer to the edge where Mako sat, and brought his left arm up from underneath. The arm was littered in algae and small barnacles, and at the end of his fingertips were small black claws. He brought that clawed hand onto the earth next to Mako, hoisting himself out of the lake. His other arm became visible, a stump that ended a little under the elbow. It had been ripped off during a boating incident, the strange creature had told the fisherman. Saw a large motor on the side of a boat and got dangerously curious.

The bottom half of the man, instead of two legs, was a large tail with fins. The fins were similar to the ones on his head; decorated with scars and small tears. This merman had many an altercation with other creatures within the depths, and his battle scars showed. The merman lied there on the small rocks and dirt, still smiling up at Mako with those sharp teeth.

“What brings ya to me home today?” the merman asked.

“The usual,” Mako replied. “Weather’s perfect for comin’ out here. Plus not many folks around.”

“Aww, ya knew it’d be safer ta come see me, innit?” the sea monster chuckled. “S’okay Mako, y’can jus’ say that. Won't tell nobody ya care.”

Mako rolled his eyes. “You’re the only one I talk to, J. All the other fishermen out here are always competing with each other or talking about how much they hate their wives. Plus I can't be having you get roped up by them and sold to a bunch of scientists.”

J chuckled. “I’d bite their heads off ‘fore they could even try. These claws ain’t just for pickin’ bones outta fish, ya know.”

The merman wiggled his hand in the air and then brought it down against Mako’s thigh to lightly take his claws against the other man’s clothed skin, making the fisherman shudder. J caught the reaction and laughed. “Somethin’ else you came here for?” he asked slyly. “C’mon now, don't need ta be shy.”

Mako cleared his throat. “I told you. I'm here to fish.”

“Then why ya ain't pick up your pole yet? Unless there's another pole ya wanna get yer hands on?”

Mako’s face turned slightly red at the suggestive comment. Indeed he loved to come to this post for fishing, and to be in the company of this wise-cracking merman, but unbeknownst to everyone else who visited this lake he and this merman were more than just secret friends. Yes, as the merman used the meat of Mako’s leg with his one hand to slid his slippery body on top of the fisherman, and make him fall backwards onto the pebbled ground beneath him, Mako craved this companionship as much as he craved filling his ice box with the day’s haul.

J, still smiling, looked down at Mako with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Y’know ya just gotta ask,” he said as he watched Mako slowly unclip the straps of his overalls. “No need to beat around tha bush!”

Mako pulled the straps off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his red flannel shirt, and once his neck was exposed the merman leaned down to scrape his teeth along the fisherman’s skin. A low groan left Mako’s mouth, and he felt J’s mouth curl into a smile against his warm skin. The merman continued his ministrations against the other man’s neck, being sure not to bite down too hard with his sharp teeth and actually injure Mako. His clawed hand began to wander, gently rubbing at Mako’s now exposed chest. Those fingers slipped underneath the flannel and ran along a long scar underneath one of Mako’s pecs before it danced around a nipple, and tugged at the piercing he found there. J pulled Mako into a kiss, swallowing the fisherman’s moans as he played with the nipple piercing. They broke off the kiss, and J chuckled against Mako’s lips.

“Let’s see that beautiful body of yours,” the merman said. He slipped down Mako’s body so the larger man could have room to untuck his overalls from his boots and pull them off. Once they were off, J stared impatiently at the boxers that held a magnificent prize underneath, almost as if they were another barrier for him to go through. But he wouldn’t wait for long, for Mako immediately tucked his thumbs underneath the waistband and pulled them down and over his boots to reveal his plump meta. He always thought Mako’s dick was lovely, and if it wasn’t for his sharp teeth he would gladly suck him off every time they did this. But no, the real prize was what was underneath it. J looked further down and noticed something round and shiny sticking out of Mako’s ass, and laughed to himself.

“Wanted to get right to it, eh?” he asked the fisherman.

“The quicker you get me off the better,” Mako replied as he dug into one of his discarded overall’s pockets to pull out a bottle of lube. Mako usually had to prepare himself because no way in Hell was he letting J put his clawed hand up his ass, but the fisherman figured that putting a plug inside himself before making his way to the lake would make the process a lot easier for the both of them. Mako leaned up and opened the bottle of lube to squeeze a generous amount in his hand, and motioned for J to move closer. He saw that J’s dick had began to peek through the slit on his tail, and brought his lubed hand down to slather the other’s cock. With his other hand, Mako reached down between his legs and slowly pulled the plug out, hissing as the toy delightfully rubbed against his walls before exiting completely. He plopped the toy on top of his overalls, and lied back down so J could crawl back on top of him.

“How’s about I fuck ya from behind this time?” J asked. “Think it's time we did a bit of switcharoo.”

“Try not to slip down my ass then,” Mako said. “I know how easily excited you get.”

After some awkward maneuvering, Mako was face down on the earth with his thick arms tucked comfortably under his head. J slid onto his back, rubbing his erection along the crack of Mako’s ass. The sensation made them both moan, and Mako brought a hand down to spread open one of his cheeks so J had easier access. He felt the merman’s dick slip into his slicked hole, and groaned into his other arm from the feeling. Once J was all the way in, the merman rested his forehead against Mako’s back and dug his hand into the dirt as he began thrusting.

The wetness of J’s tail rutting against Mako’s ass made a slight slapping noise, joining along with the sounds of J’s panting and Mako’s muffled groans. The merman was moving faster now, wrapping his arm around Mako’s stomach as he fucked the fisherman at a sharper angle. Mako could feel J’s claws dig into his skin through his flannel shirt, but the mix of pain and pleasure was welcomed. He clutched his hands into the dirt as his breathing grew ragged. J lifted his head to nibble at Mako’s neck once more, and as he trailed upwards he ran his tongue along the shell of Mako’s ear. He prided himself in the fact that he could get the other man’s face to turn that shade of red.

J brought his hand down from Mako’s chest to gently pet at his meta, making the fisherman shudder. The feelings of both being fondled and the merman’s dick rutting inside of him was just enough to send him over the edge. With a low moan, Mako was coming. His hole clenched around J’s dick through his orgasm, and the merman excitedly pounded even harder into Mako. J fucked Mako through it until he came inside with a grunt.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, catching their breaths. Eventually, J slid off the fisherman to give the man space to roll onto his back. J looked at the mess between Mako’s legs and giggled. Mako gave the merman a look, and leaned upwards to locate his overalls and boxers. He placed his clothes next to his leg, then reached for his bin. He opened the bin and rummaged through the contents, then pulled out a container of wipes. Putting the bin back onto the ground, Mako opened the package and pulled out wipes so he could clean himself. It would’ve felt pretty uncomfortable to sit around with that mess running down his inner thighs.

“Hope we didn’t scare all tha fish away with our fun,” J piped up as he slid his body down back into the water to hydrate his drying tail.

Mako flicked pebbles and dirt off his sweaty skin, and began putting his clothes back on. “Better not have, or else we won’t be doing that again for awhile.”

J laughed. “I think ya like me too much ta only come ‘round here just ta go fishin’.”

Mako shoved the wipes and plug into his bin, and pulled out a tackle for his fishing pole. He also grabbed a white container he usually used for holding bait, but when he opened it the container was empty. Guess the last time he had gone fishing, he completely forgotten that he used the last of it. He normally left himself a reminder, but he supposed it was normal to be forgetful sometimes.

But he was innovative, so he wasn’t going to go home for the day over it.“Grab me some worms, and I’ll give you some of the fish for you to eat,” Mako said to the merman. J liked the sound of that, judging by the way the fins on his head fluttered. Mako wouldn’t admit it, at least not out loud, but he always found it cute.

Mako handed the empty container to J who then set off to other edges of the lake nearby in search of bait for the fisherman, and Mako picked up his fishing pole to attach the tackle. He looked down at the edge of the water and noticed a lone worm crawling in the dirt, and was thankful that he could get started with something while he waited for J to return. He grabbed the worm and hooked it onto the tackle, then lifted himself off the ground to cast the line.

Today was gonna be a good day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
